User talk:Swiftfire101
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cats of FireClan Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Background and Admin Hey Swifty! This wiki is pretty awesome. How did you create the background? It's awesomeness! Anyway, what would you like me to do here? I can create templates and stuff like that. Do I have rights? Egyptian Jewel 18:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Finally on!! lol! hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ✩Icefern✩Icey 01:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Swifts! I know I haven't been that good of a rollbacker but, I'm new to these kinds of privleges! I have no idea on what I'm supposed to do! Can you help me, and do I have rights? How did you make the FireClan symbol in the background? It's beautiful! Anyways, sorry for not being a good rollbacker. P.S.- Can I help you in making new clans? Like, FireClan, ______Clan, ect.? Please! If you do let me do that, I'll probably be using many of the names back in WSW for a series I'm making. Thanks! DriftingFeathers 22:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey swifty! What can i do here? lol i am bored and want to do somethn Icefern 02:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi So, what do you want me to do? You invited me, after all. xD --Phillies Phan Red and White 18:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) So, can I add my own cat to the FireClan allegiances? Cause I already know what I wanna use. Her name's Dreamcatcher. --Phillies Phan Red and White 18:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually... I think I'll take Icestar, and leave you with Firestar, if you really want him. I see no problem in taking the other. But, I may add in a character here or there. I mean, Dreamcatcher's my prized cat, and I use her everywhere I go. --Phillies Phan Red and White 18:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Swifty! It's been a while. Anyway, I've seen the wiki has new members. That's a big step to any new wiki, new members. Anway, yeah, I just wanted to say hi. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 13:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Playing Around With the Code Hey, Swift. I got bored and re-did some of the pages, and I wanted to know what you thought of them. I did the Main page and added the members that have contributed in the past few days, and I also did something with the allegiances, making them easier to read. I'm going to take a crack at the Charart page, and if you don't like what I'm doing, you can rollback my edits. --Phillies Phan Red and White 18:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC)